


Blue Screen of Death

by jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Fanwork Like It's 2012, Gays in the Military during WWII, M/M, Top Tony Stark, fuck buddies, gay history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: When Steve said he had seen the footage, he didn’t just mean Tony’s press conferences.Or:Steve’s computer contracts a virus, but he is reticent to let Tony fix it. During the debugging process, Tony finds out why. Steve has searched for and viewed one of his sex tapes multiple times, specifically the one where he tops another man.For the Cap-IronMan Bingo 2020 Round 1 – Denial. Based on a Fanwork Like It’s 2012 Prompt.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 302
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	Blue Screen of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was “Steve Rogers’ Internet Adventure™: Any applicable canon! Is Steve trolling everyone? Does he genuinely *not* know to use that device/site? Is Tony in on the joke?” This kind of went off on a tangent.
> 
> The word “blue” meaning “obscene or indecent” has been in use since the 1820s but has fallen out of use in recent decades. Blue movies are pornographic films. Blue tickets/discharges were common in WWII and were usually issued to men for being homosexual/having homosexual conduct during a time when homosexuality in the military was actually somewhat common. Before WWII, gay soldiers were court-martialed on charges of sodomy, dishonorably discharged, and sent to military prison, but during WWII when the military was much bigger, court-martial was too long of a process, so they created blue discharges and tried to screen recruits for homosexuality (like doctors would insert tongue depressors into their throats to try to trigger gag reflexes, assuming gay men who performed oral sex wouldn’t gag). Blue discharges were discontinued in 1947 but replaced with ‘undesirable’ discharges for those who were gay but not acting on it and ‘dishonorable’ discharges for those guilty of homosexual acts.

It had been days since Steve asked Tony, ever so nonchalantly, how to get rid of computer viruses. He actually hadn’t used those exact words. Instead, he had said, “I think my computer is broken. It’s very slow. It can’t play anything, not even the Youtubes. And there are so many things popping up, pills promising to enhance my dick size, local singles that want to talk to me, stuff like that. How did they get into my computer? How can I make them stop?”

Tony had raised a brow, turning away from his holo-projected workstation. “You didn’t click on anything suspicious, did you?”

“Of course not. I already know not to talk to telemarketers.”

“You must have clicked on something, because what you’re describing is known as a computer virus.”

There had been a pause as Steve processed the implications of such a prognosis. “Do you have like a virtual treatment for that, or…”

“I could fix it if you want me to poke around.”

But Steve had been resistant to the suggestion. “I’d rather learn to do it myself. Is there a manual maybe?”

“Trust me, Cap. It would be much easier if I showed you.”

“That’s okay,” he had said, rather quickly. “I’ll– I’ll figure it out.”

Steve hadn’t figured it out, so here Tony was two days later, showing Steve how to download antivirus software updates and run diagnostics to find and clean up infected files.

“You really should stop clicking on internet ads for shield polish and Bengay,” he jokes, just as the results load and display on the next screen. The chuckle dies in his throat at the file name: Tony_Stark_fucks_young_stud.exe

Steve’s entire face flushes an interesting shade of crimson and his shoulders hunch over. He can’t even look at Tony.

“Okay, first thing… video files are not executable files. That was your first mistake. You’re looking for AVI, WMV, MP4, stuff like that,” Tony says evenly. “And second, what the fuck? Steve. Is this…” he looks back at the screen, re-reads the title yet again, but it makes just as much sense upon the fifth such read-through. “Have you seen–”

“That would be an invasion of your privacy,” Steve replies, having managed two seconds of eye contact before he stares at Tony’s feet again or possibly a little higher up, at his lap.

_Oh for fuck’s sake._

“Hm. Funny how that wasn’t an answer to what should have been a yes or no question,” Tony says, crossing his arms. He points two fingers up at his face. “Also, my eyes are up here.”

Steve fumbles. “I’m sorry, I just–”

“How many?”

“How many what?”

“How many times did you watch it before you decided to download a virus masquerading as a copy of my sex tape?”

Steve rubs the back of his neck, making a valiant effort to look at Tony properly. “It’s just… well, both of you are men.”

“…Yes. I see you grasp the concept of gay sex.”

“No, I mean… the other guy, the one taking it… He wasn’t a fairy. He was a real man,” he clarifies, much to Tony’s annoyance.

Tony holds up his hands, palms out. “Whoa. Okay, trying real hard not to be insulted here. I know you grew up in different times, but you can’t say that anymore, alright Cap? Just because a man has sex with other men doesn’t make either of them less of a man.”

And now Steve is the one with the gall to be huffy. “I know that. It’s just… in my day, back in the army, the fairies – the ones that called themselves belles – they were the ones that’d let you… you’d always know which men were willing to take it because they’d be more feminine in private, away from the commanders. Carry around powder puffs, talk sweet, walk different… some even went by women’s names. That’s who most of the men were looking for if they were looking at all. A belle.”

There’s only one reason Steve would know all that.

“Why Cap,” Tony says, his tone coy. “Are you telling me you had a belle you were sweet on back in the forties?” Even these days with freer sexual mores, situational homosexuality wasn’t exactly unheard of in dire situations such as war or prison. At the end of the day, a hole is a hole. Perhaps Cap even missed–

“No, the belles didn’t really like to top for the most part.”

_…What?_

Tony is not proud of the undignified noise he makes at that little tidbit.

Steve looks sheepish. “Most men looked for belles. Not someone… not another man’s man usually. Sometimes they did, but it wasn’t as obvious, and if you– if you hit up the wrong man looking for a good time, you might end up in the looney bin for a spell to get evaluated and then they’d send you packing on a blue ticket. And– and civilian life was harder after. You couldn’t get vet benefits and people looked at you funny, like you were a sex pervert,” he explains matter-of-factly, even if he can’t meet Tony’s eye. “But there were men that’d… well, you took comfort where you could get it when you don’t know if you have tomorrow, and they thought it would make them less of a man if they took it so… they were less-discerning when there was another man willing to receive. You both could be kicked out after so no one told. It was a secret. If you had something more regular, you were lucky, but you kept it to yourself, and when it ended… You burn the letters; deny everything; deny _him_. Because that was the only way to protect you both.”

“Wait… so you’re telling me you _like_ men?” Tony is still stuck on the first point, unable to process anything beyond that very fact. He had thought… well, Captain America always _seemed_ straight.

“No, I just think they’re nice to look at. _Of course I like men._ ”

“But as a…” he coughs, rotates his left wrist as if it ached. “You like to bottom.”

Steve rolls his eyes, as if he’s been through this song and dance before and already knew all the lyrics by heart. “Before Rebirth that was all I had the stamina to do, and after… well, you go around looking like I do, and people make assumptions about your preferences in the bedroom. I kind of miss it, you know, having someone take care of me.”

“And my sex tape?”

“I wasn’t looking for it special, just so you know. At least not at first. I just… in the thumbnail for the first clip I saw, your face wasn’t in frame. I just saw the bottom, and he was a big guy like me, so…” he shrugs. “I should have backed out when I saw you, but um…” – another blush – “I was already halfway done, and– and I’m making you uncomfortable, aren’t I?”

Turned on, to be more precise.

“So… you liked the idea of someone like me topping someone like you,” Tony says slowly. “Just so we’re clear. That’s what’s happening here?”

Steve shifts his stance, clearly uncomfortable himself. “Um… I really don’t know if there’s a right answer to that one.”

“The truth would be a good start.”

He chuckles nervously, sparing Tony a shy glance. “I’ve always had a thing for brunettes.”

Tony lifts a brow, his fingers steepled over his lips. “Now isn’t that interesting. I’ve always had a thing for tall blonds.”

That seems to short-circuit Steve’s brain as he processes Tony’s answer, trying to parse the phrase and only coming up with one plausible explanation for what the man is trying to imply.

So Tony decides to make his offer explicit. “Just a thought, but perhaps, if you’re interested, I could give you first-hand, hands-on experience. You won’t need my sex tape anymore. Eidetic memory, right?” he says, reiterating: “But only if you’re interested, of course. No pressure.”

“Things aren’t going to get weird between us, right?”

“Not from my end, no.”

“It’ll be just a one-off?” Steve further inquires, his tone carefully neutral.

Tony shrugs. “If that’s what you want.” Steve’s perfect ass had not gone unnoticed, but Tony had honestly never considered he’d ever have a chance to see it up-close and personal, much less multiple times. Until now.

But Steve still looks nervous, a touch troubled. “You’re not going to tell S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“I don’t think they have a blue-ticket policy otherwise Iron Man would have been booted long ago, but even so, I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Really?” Steve just stares flatly at the computer screen behind Tony where his virus scan results are clearly marked Tony_Stark_fucks_young_stud.exe.

And now Tony’s rolls his head back to stare at the ceiling before tipping his chin down to meet Steve’s eye. “Leaked sex tapes notwithstanding… I assume no tape will be made, and even if there was one, you wouldn’t release it in an ill-advised attempt to become the next Kim K.”

“…Who?”

“I always knew there was a reason I liked you, Cap,” Tony tells him. “So, what do you say? You in?”

* * *

They make their way to Tony’s penthouse suite for a little more privacy than what would be available on the Avengers’ floor. After some quick negotiations, Steve is stripped naked and sprawled out on Tony’s large bed, his skin flushed down to his chest. Tony hovers over him, two slick fingers buried in his ass, pumping deftly, the drag sweet within his channel. Steve pants, chanting Tony’s name, low and breathy. It’s a gorgeous tableau, and if Tony plays his cards right, this won’t be the last time he’ll get to see Steve so undone.

He lightly crooks his fingers, pressing firmly against the hard nub an inch inside. Steve cries out, shudders, waves of pleasure wracking his body.

“Oh God,” he moans, his asshole fluttering, clenching down on Tony’s digits. “Tony, _Tony_ … That’s…” he mumbles, words nearly failing him.

“Feel good, honey?” Tony says, his tongue hot and wet as it traces a path along the man’s collarbone. He sucks a mark into the base of Steve’s neck while his free hand caresses his chest, teasing his pert nipple. “Look how responsive you are,” he murmurs, pressing the thumb of his buried hand against Steve’s perineum just behind his balls as Steve sucks in a deep breath that catches in his throat. “And I’m a very lucky man. I should keep you like this, just on the edge. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Steve wriggles, thrusting up against Tony’s stomach, trying to find relief, to chase the feeling building up within him. “Tony. Tony, please…”

“I’ve got you,” Tony whispers just under his ear. The hand on Steve’s chest drops to his thigh, hitching it up to open him wider. “You ready, honey?”

Steve grunts, nods wordlessly, incapable of speech, whining when Tony removes his fingers. He spreads more lube over his erection and lines himself up, slowly but fluidly sheathing his length inside. It’s a tight fit; Steve had obviously not been fucked in a while, possibly not even during the current century. He’ll have to be careful with him. Go slow so he doesn’t break, and maybe then–

Steve props himself up on his elbows and kicks him lightly on his ass with the heel of his foot. “You gonna move sometime this decade?”

Tony narrows his eyes, starts thrusting a little faster, a touch rougher than he had planned. Steve hisses then falls back flat, moaning as Tony fucks into him like he has something to prove. Steve plants his feet on either side of Tony’s knees, angling himself up to aim Tony’s thrusts over his sweet spots and press his own erection against Tony’s stomach. Tony takes the hint, pushing Steve’s knee up and adjusting his thrusts to compensate for the desired angle so Steve can relax and concentrate on taking what Tony is giving him. He massages the globes of the man’s fantastic ass, laves his tongue over Steve’s neck as high as he can reach then lower to latch onto a nipple.

Steve is back to making those soft breathy sounds Tony loves so much. His hands are tangled in Tony’s hair, angling Tony’s head up as he curves his back inward to meet his lips.

And Tony comes just like that, buried deep in Steve’s body, Steve’s mouth swallowing his cries. His hips stutter, frantic but slowing, as he rides out his orgasm. He then slips out as he softens, his cum dripping out from between Steve’s thighs onto the linens below.

Steve is still hard, so Tony pushes Steve’s hands away from his erection and places a hand on his belly to sit him back down. “Allow me to…” he gives Steve’s cock an experimental lick from bottom to tip. Steve takes in a steadying breath and spreads his legs wider to accommodate Tony.

Let it never be said that Tony Stark ever fails to satisfy a bed partner, not even one with super-powered stamina.

And so he puts to use all his past experience, all his moves and tricks to satisfy Steve. He gauges Steve’s reaction in gasps and involuntary jerks as he moves his tongue expertly over Steve’s erection, using both the broad and thin sides of his tongue, alternating licking and sucking, and extending his mouth’s reach with his hands sliding over the base of Steve’s erection and roaming over his thighs, slipping into his gaping asshole. So very close, Steve thrusts into his mouth and Tony takes him deep, allowing him to slide down his throat as Tony presses against his prostate once again. Steve comes with a shout, his body tensing up before going slack, and Tony swallows him down, sucking lightly until Steve is soft before he pulls away. He wipes his chin on the curve of his wrist then surges up to give Steve another dirty kiss, the taste of his cum still on his tongue. Steve doesn’t mind, deepening the kiss, pulling him in close to press their bodies, tacky with drying sweat, together.

Tony still needs to clean up, to wash his hands in the en suite bathroom and bring Steve a towel, but he allows himself a moment to linger in the afterglow, to find comfort and pleasure in Steve’s firm embrace and claiming kiss.

“We have got to do that again some time,” Steve says, near breathless when they finally break apart.

“Anytime, Cap.” Tony leans his forehead against Steve’s. “Consider it a standing date.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I missed a golden opportunity with fic #69, and thought I’d write something short and horny to make up for it.


End file.
